


Whisper

by PoorUnfortunateSoul



Series: Kenhina Week 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Kuroo Tetsurou, Cyber Bullying, Fluff, Getting Together, KenHina Week 2016, Kenhinaweek2016, M/M, Tickling, but it doesn't really affect the character it's directed at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6777721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t believe the first time someone called me ‘cute’ it was anonymously.” </p><p>-<br/>Kenhina week Day Four: Firsts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone that doesn't know what Whisper is: 
> 
> It's a really dumb app that lets people post stuff anonymously. They have sections set off for school's, where you HAVE to attend that school to be able to join the page, and people use it mostly for posting stupid things that make no sense, making fun of people with no consequences, and calling people hot. (Though, mostly, people post their own name to if someone agrees.) 
> 
> I guess this is AU-Ish, since to be able to do this Hinata and Kenma have to go to the same school.

When Kuroo comes running into his room screaming “Did you see, Kenma, did you see?”Kenma can only assume that Kuroo tried to do another gymnastics move in his front yard and expected Kenma to have seen. Unfortunately, Kuroo was extremely adamant about having his approval, and if Kenma pointed out that there’s no way he’d be able to see him, Kuroo pouts.  A pouty Kuroo is the last thing he feels like dealing with right now.

 

“Yes, Kuroo, it was very good,” Kenma practically purrs, forcing enthusiasm he never really feels into his voice.

 

Kuroo pauses next to where Kenma is sitting, controller in hand.

 

“What?”

 

Kenma blinks up at him, cursing himself internally for jumping the gun, and probably giving away all the times he pretended to care about what Kuroo wanted. Apparently Kuroo _wasn’t_ here for his approval, for once.

 

“Never mind. What do you want?”

 

Luckily, Kuroo is easy to persuade to forget about what Kenma just said. Quickly dropping to his knees next to the bottle blond’s hunched form, Kuroo shoves his phone into Kenma’s face.

 

Squinting at the lack of brightness Kuroo insists on _not_ using, Kenma is just barely able to make out the app name at the top.

 

“You’re on Whisper? _Really_ , Kuroo?” Kenma teases.

 

Kuroo scoffs and pulls his legs out from under him. Instead, he stretches them out across Kenma’s lap, much to his dismay.

 

“Do you know how many people post about how _hot_ or great in bed I am? Of course I’m on it. You’re obviously not going to feed my ego any time soon.”

 

“I suppose not,” Kenma muses. “Though they’re all liars. You’re the biggest, blushing, asexual _virgin_ I have ever met.”

 

“You know that, Tsukishima knows that, and I know that. The school however, does not know that. They think I’m a cool stud,” Kuroo says, puffing out his chest proudly.

 

Kenma rolls his eyes fondly. “But they’re lying.”

 

Kuroo huffs, deflating in the process, and hands his phone back to Kenma.

 

“Whatever. That’s not why I’m here, anyways,” he says.

 

“Then why are you here?” Kenma asks, lazily letting Kuroo drop his phone into the palm of his hand.

 

Kuroo leans back to lie on the carpet, and re-arrange his legs in Kenma’s lap so his feet are in reach.

 

“Just read it and you’ll figure it out,” he says, shivering when Kenma absent-mindedly starts ticking his feet with his finger-tips.

 

Humming, the bottle blond turns the brightness up. On the screen is a picture of a blonde girl with the words ‘ _Does anyone know who the blond setter with dark roots is? He’s cute’_ written over it in awful font. Kenma furrows his brows and looks at Kuroo.

 

“Did you or Lev post this?” he deadpans, tossing Kuroo his phone back.

 

“It wasn’t either of us!” Kuroo argues, wigging his toes as a way of trying to bring Kenma’s attention back to his feet.

 

“I’m sure,” Kenma says, running his fingers along the under-side of Kuroo’s left foot.

 

“It wasn’t!” Kuroo says, “Lev’s username is something in Russian and mines _Tsukki_Lover._ You can even check if you don’t believe me.”

 

Kenma narrows his eyes.

 

“Can’t you change your username whenever you want, though?”

 

Kuroo throws his hands up in an exasperated manner.

 

“You can check and see everything I’ve Whispered if you click the profile button.”

 

Kenma does just that, squeezing Kuroo’s foot in frustration when he doesn’t see the Whisper.

 

“I can’t believe the first time someone called me ‘cute’ it was anonymously.”

 

Kuroo hums. “Check the replies. I totally approve of whoever this kid is.”

 

Kenma goes back to their school’s page and scrolls down until he finds the post. All the replies are formatted the same way, with horrid font over irrelevant pictures. Kenma sneered at all the capitalized letters that seemed to be a part of the app’s design, and not a choice a few users were making.

 

The original poster’s unsername, Kenma finds out, is _Short_But_I_Can_Jump._ It was too long, if you asked him.

 

_Tsukki_Lover – YOU MEAN KENMA?_

_Short_But_I_Can_Jump – IS THAT HIS NAME??_

_BestBitchAround – LMAO, CUTE? MORE LIKE WEIRD._

_Short_But_I_Can_Jump – I THINK HE’S CUTE!!!_

_EmoTrash – ISN’T THAT THE ASSHOLE THAT NEVER TALKS TO ANYONE_

_Short_But_I_Can_Jump- HE’S JUST SHY!!!_

_Past_To_Present – THAT KIDS FUCKING WEIRD. HE TOTALLY FREAKED OUT ONE DAY IN CLASS, AND JUST FUCKING CURLED UP UNDER A DESK WHEN HE WAS SUPPOSED TO PRESENT_

_Short_But_I_Can_Jump – HE PROBABLY JUST HAS ANXIETY!!_

_BugCatcher – HE NEEDS TO DYE HIS FUCKING HAIR_

_Short_But_I_Can_Jump- HE DOESN’T ‘NEED’ TO DO ANYTHING_

_R00D – LMAO HE UGLY THO_

_Short_But_I_Can_Jump – I SEE THAT YOUR USERNAME IS FITTING_

_SomeonePlease_MurderMe – I DON’T SEE HOW HE’S ANYTHING SPECIAL. HE’S AN OKAY PLAYER WITH MEDIOCRE LOOKS_

_Short_But_I_Can_Jump- YOU’VE NEVER SEEN HIM PLAY, HAVE YOU?_

_LaLaLollipop – HE’S FUCKING WEIRD, MAN. ALWAYS STUTTERING AND HIDING BEHIND PEOPLE AND SHIT. YOU’RE BETTER OFF LEAVING HIM BE_

_Short_But_I_Can_Jump –WELL OBVIOUSLY!!!! I DON’T WANT TO MAKE HIM UMCOFORTABLE!!!_

“I don’t know whether to be happy that someone stood up for me like this, or be sad that he had to,” Kenma says, but it’s easy for Kuroo to tell that he’s amused.

 

“Hm, pick the first one. It’s happier.”

 

“How do I figure out who they are?”

 

Kuroo shrugs.

 

“You can’t. But, that’s our school’s page, so they must go there.”

 

Kenma nods slowly.

 

“I’m sure if he keeps watching you, your quick observation skills will pick him out real easily,” Kuroo continues, finishing his sentence with a yawn.

 

Kenma bites his lip as an image of brightly colored orange hair that he’d been noticing this week flashes through his mind.

“I think I know who it is.”

 

“That was quick.”


End file.
